Vepturegeng (Gang)
The Vepturegeng are a gang of thugs in Venture: Breathtaking Fear and the aptly titled Vepturegeng. Members * Serpent (Leader) ** Serpent (Vepturegeng) * Ocissor * Ruffian ** Ruffian (Vepturegeng) * Wendigo ** Wendigo (Vepturegeng) * Gunner ** Gunner (Vepturegeng) * Stealer ** Stealer (Vepturegeng) * Drifter ** Drifter (Vepturegun) * Perdita Tools * Special Extendable Crowbars: Pry Bars that can extend. * Vepturegeng Dynamite: Sticks of Dynamite with the Vepturegeng symbol. * Fiery Molecular Buzz Saw Axes: Chainsaws attached to sticks that are one molecule thick and on fire. * Incendiary Lazer Sword Saws: Ice Saws that are burning perpetually and have laser blades. Tropes (Vepturegeng) * Always Chaotic Evil: Every member of the Vepturegeng is bent on slaughtering everyone that is not apart of them they can find in a fit of purposeless blood lust (For the Evuls). * Appropriated Appellation: The term "Vepturegeng." * Combo Platter Powers: Exaggerated; they all have Eye Beams, Elemental Powers (albeit Wonder Twin Powers), and a varying third one. This is "explained" by they be * Faux Affably Evil: They slowly assault their victims while caressing them kindly; still the Jerkass gang.\ * Fate Worse Than Death: After Serpent dies in the season one finale, albeit this was Retconned. Though, at the end of the series, they cannot even be considered alive after their fusion into the Gold Entity. * Five-Band Band: Each one is so capable on their own that it is a question why they are still together. ** The Big Bad: Serpent was behind every inconvenience in Vepture City for an entire year. ** Sixth Ranger/Dragon-In-Chief: Serpent has no control over Perdita, who also joined later. ** The Brute: Wendigo and Stealer are strong, smart and savage as a crocodile. ** The Evil Genius: Gunner is so wise that Serpent himself comes paying him for malicious ideas. ** The Starscream: Most have a New Job as the Plot Demands... but none moreso Ruffian. ** Sixth Ranger Traitor: Count Lionel wears a Paper Thin Disguise pretending to be one. * Foreign-Language Tirade: Where they got the term "Vepturegeng" from during Mayor Jaycee's "death". * Gold Fever: With Void Crystals as their "Gold". * Harmless Villain: Despite their intentions of manslaughter, rarely does anyone get hurt by them. * Most Definitely Not a Villain: They walked around Vepture with huge signs on their back saying 'WE ARE GOOD GUYS', without disguise, and than destroyed the nation. Nobody noticed until the destruction. * More Teeth than the Osmond Family: Glowing, no less. * New Job as the Plot Demands: Literally every episode a member abandons the team (albeit they also return at the end). ** Ruffian is simply the worst; he is happiest when looking someone in the eyes while backstabbing them, and he has a role in every coup against Serpent. ** Drifter makes multiple agreements with each of the others in secret... of course, never keeping any of them. ** Gunner and Stealer are almost always helpful, but the former was tricked by Drifter into shooting Serpent in the testes and both later participated in another coup. ** Serpent and Wendigo avert this, if only because Serpent sees betraying the others before getting the Teleporter as detrimental while outside threats threaten them and Wendigo is glad beating the sh*t out of anyone who is NOT a Vepturegeng and gets in his way. * The Pawns: Except for Serpent, who had an idea of the big picture. * Planet of Copyhats: The Vepturegeng are heartless, brutal, and backstabbing. The Vepturians? Oh, they are MUCH worse. * Psycho for Hire: They love nothing more than the sweet smell of bloodshed in the morning. * Sacrificial Lion: The Vepturians to them, who they easily take down, the STRONGEST nation in the Venture galaxy. They struggle with the Jacob Knights, though it is because they both underestimated these "newbies" and Robert Jacob received a headsup about their powers from Captain Taylor, which Vepture never had. * Slasher Smile: They have permanent smiles so disturbing that looking at them sickens (Brown Note). * Standard Evil Organization Squad: Notably only the third in anything Venture, and the only with distinct personalities. * Stereotype Flip: The group of them seem flips of the traditional roles in 1001 Spears properties. Leaders tend to be exuberant and erratic, Serpent is a reserved schemer. Background members are forthright and honorable, Ruffian is a duplicitous backstabber. Strong members are thoughtful and disciplined, Staler is a brute who loves smashing things. Genius members are strong and courageous, Gunner is a coward who cannot throw a slap. The most different characters are logical and methodical, Drifter is deranged and egotistic. Seconds-in-Command are kind and smart, Wendigo is a short-tempered psycho. * Stupid Evil: They always do bad things even when doing so will not help, and indeed even hinders them. * Swiss Army Weapon: Always a pistol on one end and a melee weapon on the other. * Sword and Gun: The Vepturegeng each has their own personal tool and an Energy Crossbow. * Teeth-Clenched Teamwork: Mainly Ruffian does almost "teamwork" while attempting to murder Serpent. * Wonder Twin Powers: Vapor Elemental Powers. Category:Gangsters